Ebonyroot
Ebonyroot is a small, calico black and white cat with dark ginger patches dashing her body, three of her pawsare white, the remaining left front one remaining black, and she has differing eyes, the left green and the right yellow; There is a nick in her right ear and scars can be seen on the side of her face, her shoulder, flank, and across her throat. History Ebonyroot was born a half-clan she-kit under the NPC warriors: Longwhisker of WindClan and Mapleleaf of ShadowClan. Her father had died before he knew of her and Mapleleaf had passed away to StarClan during her kitting. She was raised up by a SkyClan cat by the name of Heartsong. Although her adoptive mother was from a different Clan, she grew up in ShadowClan. Quickly, she became friends with a spunky black tom named Soulkit. The two of them quickly grew close.Though, as they both neared the age of six moons, they found out they would not be walking the same paths. Ebonykit had found a very keen interest in the stars and the strange smelling plants that lay around the forest. It was her destiny to be a medicine cat. Soulpaw went on to become an apprentice under the warrior, Redtail, while Ebonypaw, having received her apprentice name, was now under the wing of the grouchy old cat that was known as Moonsage. While she learned under the tom, she still spent much time with Soulpaw. However, as time passed on, both her mentor and her best friend were seen less and less everyday. Eventually, she saw Soulpaw leave camp one night, and he never returned. Since her mentor was always away from camp with important business, StarClan aided in her teachings. In the time after, she was involved in helping near the entire forest, both in healing wounds and doing quite a few kittings, mainly from ThunderClan. She had very well stepped up to the plate and took her position full on. Moons later, she and Brambleclaw, the ShadowClan deputy, were the first ones to discover the body of their beloved leader, Jaystar. Smelling WindClan scent, the two cats took his body and confronted the current WindClan leader, Rainstar. They found out near at once the she-cat had been responsible for their leaders death. Claiming a grudge, but planning not to sink to her level, the two brought him back to camp. He appointed his new deputy, Ghosthaze, and became Bramblestar. He ultimately decided that in Moonsage's absence he do Ebonypaw's ceremony, as he felt she was deserving and was in need of her skill, no matter her very young age. She was given the name Ebonyroot, the surname root chosen for her deep "roots" in the clan and providing so much for the forest. She became close friends with many cats, including Firefly and Snakefire, and often traveled through the forest's borders without a huge amount of trouble. She had witnessed the death of Swiftstar and Rainstar during their dog attack and helped delivered the leaders kits, despite their history, and took them to Shadowclan as the two parent's dying wish; Then standing up for the two of them on her clan's behalf as they snuck to the gathering later on. As the medicine cats in the forest were disappearing, she took it on herself to train the SkyClan medicine cat apprentice, Mosspaw. She found out of the affairs the small one was having and shunned her greatly, though a few suns later, Mosspaw fell from highpine and the impact killed her. Ebonyroot regrets the harshness she have her, however, Mosspaw still visits her often to send messages in her dreams. Around this time, her mother-at-heart, Heartstar had started to disappear... As well as the death of her supposed brothers and sisters, keenly being Cinderfang and Hazelpaw. This hurt her greatly, as family for her entire life had been a great asset to her. She tried to move on from this, though, taking on two new apprentices: Icepaw of WindClan and Brightpaw of SkyClan respectively. As she distracted herself with the training of her apprentices and the care of her clan, her father, Blackraven, was blinded and murdered by a fox. Being there for her her entire life, this damaged her greatly, she grieved openly for a good time. And, and Moonsage kicked the bucket too, but whatever. ;D Feeling as though as he could manage, as the same happened to her in the demand of a Medicine Cat, Icepaw's training was rushed and he was quickly given his true name, Icewhisker. Though, as the two had gotten to be close friends, on their way home he confessed his love to her. She was shocked, but waved him away gently, pushing all thoughts of it away as if it never happened. In the badger attack that occurred to ShadowClan, Ebonyroot was in the middle of the fray, protecting the nursery. Fighting with the badger left her wounds on her face and shoulder, as well as left her with a torn ear. Deathkit had hastily tried to treat her in mid-battle, but she urged her away. She helped with evacuation the camp, being one of the last to leave as they fled to RiverClan. During their stay with their allies, she took up Deathkit as an apprentice to take care of ShadowClan when she passed; Deathpaw's training began at Fourtrees. When the gathering had come time, they were still living with RiverClan, Ebonyroot had been extremely sure to wipe any of their fishy scent off them. She had been having a decent time with her fellow medicine cats until her sister, Frostfur of SkyClan, had taken a fatal fall while leaving. The damage of her body left her to die slowly. She couldn't do a thing to help the snowy white queen. In the middle of such a peaceful night, the death of such close kin to her, it nearly drove her mad. A wave of depression crushed her as she fled the gathering. Unaware of the landscape around her, she ran across the Thunderpath and was nearly hit, hadn't Icewhisker saved her. She warily confided her extreme sadness and love to him and the two of them spent the night away from the clans in the old abandoned barn. She treated Ghosthaze after she was attacked by he strange spirit that seemed to haunt Sleepyyawn. Later, they returned to their camp. It was completely decimated, as well as their herb supply near destroyed. Still, she managed to give a near-death kitting to Ghosthaze, as well as do Demonsoul's kitting a few sunrises later. She nearly had sleep, and couldn't find any catmint, thankfully Icewhisker filled her in. A few weeks later, Ebonyroot went back to the abandoned barn to gather the last of her needed herbs. She was stopped by a sharp pain in her belly. Icewhisker had found her there, and they found out she was having a kitting. They had four kits: Pantherkit, Badgerkit, Sparrowkit, and Mothkit. Ebonyroot was very ashamed of herself, pleading to StarClan near the whole time for forgiveness, but cared deeply for the welfare of her children. She decided to give them up their father's clan, and let WindClan raise them. Later on, The medicine meeting had gone on and it was then she decided to give Deathpaw her medicine cat ceremony. She was given her true name, Deathberry. On the way back to camp, Deathberry tricked Ebonyroot and stabbed her in the throat with her claws, claiming it was the wish of the Dark Forest for Ebonyroot to fall and for her to take up the clan. She would have bled to death, hadn't her own apprentice have her cobwebs to halt to bleeding before she fled. Icewhisker is the one who found her and took her back to Shadowclan camp. This did not kill her, but it didn't severely damage her vocal cords, leaving her mute. It would force her to retire. Ebonyroot watched on from the elders den as Deathberry took over her position and aquire the former kitty-pet, Tawnypaw, as an apprentice. She cleaned out her new den and stuffed common herbs in the bramble walls, as to make her feel more at home. Many of her clan members pressured her to help point out her attacker, as well as Goldkit (Who could easily read her lips), but she refused, accepting her stolen voice and loss of position as StarClan's punishment, despite it being a plan from the Dark Forest. She is unaware of what is happening to the rest of her family. Only finding out of her mate's death at the gathering a few moons later, to which she greatly grieved, and only learning of her kits' apprenticeship at RiverClan the following one. It was her and her daughter, now a warrior, Badgerfang that found Heartstar at Fourtrees and saved her from death, taking her to SkyClan along with their leader. Trivia *She is diagnosed with keraunophobia (fear of thunder and lightning). *Her favorite herb is Celandine. *Frog is her favorite food, it was also the first type of prey she caught. Quotes Category:Old Canon Characters Category:ShadowClan Cats Category:Medicine Cats Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices